The Omega Six
The Omega Six was a clandestine terrorist organization whose main goal was to destroy Natas and take control of the multiverse. Despite their seriousness, armies, secrets, and aggression, they were eventually destroyed by the Garadread superweapon, the Dread Star. History Beginning 47 million years ago, a young male Xarvolgian named Retep Silednas escaped the bloody war tearing his race apart. To escape extinction, Retep sent his ship hurtling toward a chronition flare. As he went through the flare, millions of years passed in the few seconds that he was in the flare. When he returned to his home planet, all he saw was ruins. An intact Xarvolgian PADD recorded the bloodshed, and the being responsible for causing the war. Retep learned who that being was, and wished for its destruction. Retep discovered new species with their own malevolent motives, and banded together the most malevolent of each of those species. Recruiting a Rois military general, a mutilated Arcupi, a retired seductive Nemletneg bounty hunter, a manipulative, malevolent Paxoliniolionus, and a vengeful Burkenton, Retep formed the organization known as The Omega Six. Destruction The Omega Six had a plan of using a modified version of the Hatred strain of Eftievirus to seize control of the Garadread ultimate weapon, The Dread Star. However, this plan was foiled after Nhan decided to test the integrity of the Dread Star's reactor by throwing a rock at it. This created a temporal rupture, causing a short-lived timeline to branch out. This also compromised Hatred's infiltration, and was quickly expunged. The Garadreads then decided to test the Dread Star's ultimate power by aiming it at the Omega Six, either from the blue or in retaliation of the attempted Hatred infection (The latter most likely), but new evidence suggests a mysterious Ardox was to blame. The energetic blast ripped reality in the direction of the Omega Six, atomizing them instantly. Fates The species that the main members originated from took various fates after the Omega Six's destruction. *The Paxoliniolionus sought revenge, but were eventually taken down by a full-fledged onslaught. *The Nemletnegs weren't affected at all by the Omega Six's destruction, as Ajax was the only Nemletneg involved, and the fact that she was already dead when the rest of her comrades were killed off. *The Burkentons sheathed themselves away from the public once again, their complete fate unknown. *The Rois eventually became allies with the Kleekoonanoni when facing the Jercoths. *Almost all living Arcupis were slaughtered by a mass genocide. Only very few survivors remain. *Seeing as Retep is the last of his kind, his fate has also been shrouded in mystery... Goals Because of their secretive motives, their main goal was difficult to determine. Archived files were eventually discovered that described that their plot involved the destruction of Natas and control over all reality. Members NB: All members are currently deceased due to the actions of the Garadreads. General Toiset General Toiset was the General of the Rois Military. He was an extremely powerful Rois. Considering he was one of the Glitched Rois, he was much more hostile. Toiset also appears leading armies of Rois to conquer enemy worlds. He never failed. He, along with the others of the "Omega Six" had something very catastrophic planned, and if their plans had succeeded, they would destroy the universe. Ajax Otis Ajax Otis was a retired bounty hunter. She was also a female Nemletneg. During her bounty hunter job, she had a 100% kill rate and was hired by many various clients. She wasn't usually expensive. When hired by a female humanoid or any non-humanoid client, she usually requests a large pay of money. However, if the client is a male humanoid... ...she gives them a "discount" but also puts a different cost to her hiring. This is partly due to the fact that she is a female Nemletneg. Now, she was a member of the "Omega Six". She sometimes seduces Toiset or Xavider when she is bored. She can also seduce targets or enemies for easy killing. Xavider Maderor Xavider Maderor is an Arcupi. He was also resurrected by the Garadreads. However, Xavider didn't really trust the Garadreads that well. In fact, he convinced his entire race to turn their backs on the Garadreads. The Garadreads are mad that the Arcupi betrayed them. The Arcupi's general mission was still to exterminate the Dreadarok, but with the Omega Six, the Arcupi had devised an even more apocalyptic plan. Their plan is top secret, and those who try to steal those secrets were swiftly exterminated. Xavider is partly a cyborg due to an accident involving a teleporter. His right arm and left eye did not rematerialize when he used a teleporter. Xavide replaced his right arm with a biomechanical arm that looks exactly like a normal Arcupi arm. However, his left eye is visibly robotic. This gives Xavider a sense of authority and power to the Arcupi. He is also pretty mean and cruel. Pallin Evetterms Pallin Evetterms is a female Paxoliniolionus. She also has a DEEP hatred of the Ardoxilixionus. Ironically, she has a crush on Isharos Lunar. However, she'd rather kill him since he is technically her race's enemy. When she encounters an enemy, she sometimes uses trickery to lead foes to a trap. She is also very manipulative. She carries a strange hypnotic plant that allows her to manipulate individuals to do her bidding. Those she cannot manipulate, she kills right on the spot, attempting to scare the victim's nearby followers into doing her commands. They should not tell others who made them do their deadly deeds, because if they expose Pallin, she will kill the spiller and every living lifeform within 200 feet of the transgression. Those who see her will also be targeted and murdered. She will try to sneak her mind control plant to affect important individuals, so they can then be manipulated. Pallin is very ruthless, and is usually the first to interrogate prisoners. If the interrogated creature doesn't speak and is a male humanoid, she will call Ajax to seduce the victim. Otherwise, she uses the hypnotic plant. Reauro Nehers Everyone thought that the Burkentons died off. They were wrong. Reauro Nehers is living proof of this false extinction. The entire Burkenton race supports the "Omega Six", and so do the Rois, Paxoliniolionus, and Arcupi. Attempting to take secrets from them will result in you being hunted down, killed, and have all traces of your actions erased. Reauro weilds powerful weaponry, so facing him directly usually leads to your instant death. He also has an army of Burkentons backing him up in battle. Reauro Nehers mas murdered many Space Captains that get in his path, and his insatiable bloodlust will take out any enemy he faces. Those who try to fight back are usually killed before they could try to attack. He is that merciless. Don't bother trying to issue a surrender. Reauro will mercilessly destroy your empire without any regret or mercy. Those who mention the names of an individual in the "Omega Six" are usually captured, and massacred. They have scouts and spies all over the galaxy. They will only attack you if they see you do something that has any chance of threatening them. Retep Silednas Trivia *Williezk was the one who suggested destroying the Omega Six, and he fortunately got his wish. Category:Villains Category:Herbivore Category:Carnivore Category:Omnivore Category:Individuals Category:Organizations